Field
Example aspects described herein relate generally to automotive lamp control, and, more particularly, to systems, apparatuses, methods, and computer-readable media for automotive lamp illumination control and for configuring automotive lamp illumination control.
Related Art
A conventional approach to modifying the manner in which vehicle lamps (also referred to herein as “lights”) are illuminated—for example, by causing one or more of the vehicle lamps to flash in one or more illumination patterns (also referred to herein as “light shows”)—involves extensive wiring of aftermarket lamp controllers into a vehicle's wiring harness. This approach can be labor intensive and expensive, and can result in a configuration that is not readily enabled, disabled, or modified, but is rather permanent or semi-permanent. Given the foregoing, a need exists for a means of automotive lamp control that does not require an extensive installation of wiring and that can be readily enabled or disabled, for instance, by way of one or more buttons and/or by removing a device from a vehicle's onboard diagnostic (e.g., OBD2) port.